


Bring Me Home

by emelia716



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelia716/pseuds/emelia716
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have the best relationship. But when Harry receives a text from his mother saying he needs to come home, things change. Harry takes matters into his own hands and plans the perfect day for Louis. One that he hopes to never forget.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764637) by Steve Cleverley. 
  * Inspired by [Dream with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764640) by Steve Cleverley. 



> This story is in Louis' pov and only his.  
> This story is a very very short idea that came to me while reading a book.

His sobs are so loud. I’m trying everything I can to soothe him but his tears just don’t stop. 

“Harry love, breathe. You’re panicking but it’s going to be okay.” I hold his hands but it’s difficult since he’s shaking. He looks at me, helplessly. “Harry…”

“No Louis. NO-” His breath gets short and he clenches his fists. “It won’t be okay. How can any of this be okay? We’re..we’re FUCKED!” I close my eyes as he screams. I know that we’re “fucked” but I don’t want to believe it. I look as Harry reads the text from his mum again. 

The text reads; Harry my love, change of plans. You have to come home Wednesday. Your plane leaves at 4:00 am your time on Wednesday. I’m sorry the change is so abrupt. Have a safe flight! xx

“We hardly have two days left.” His eyes well up with tears. A pit forms in my stomach and I feel my breath disappearing. My turn to panic. I walk to the couch and put my head in my hands. He comes over to me and hugs my waist as he puts his head on my shoulder. We sit for a moment and just breathe. He gets close and kisses me. 

Some time passes. We can’t just sit here for 30 hours waiting for his flight time.

“Lou...I have an idea,” He smiles, “Make a list of things you wanna do. Simple things.”

I am confused, what is this beautiful boy planning? But alas, I grab a pad of paper and a pen. I sit and think. Simple things...walk in the rain, hike in the forest, lie down and watch the stars…I guess those are simple enough?

“Okay Harry, I’m done.” I hand him the list and he writes them down on his own sheet of paper. I glanced at his list, it had one thing on it but I couldn’t quite read it. 

“Yay! Alright so now, we’re going to do all of these things. And I’ll be like...um...OO! I’ll be your tour guide.” He chuckles and his dimples go deep. I watch him as he stands up with a jolt. “Well come on now!” He’s very pushy, I love him.

“Okay since it’s nighttime, let’s do...hmm...let’s watch the stars. Grab a blanket and meet me out there.” 

I listen and grab the fluffiest one I can find. It smells of laundry soap and his cologne. I’m gonna miss that smell. 

“LOUISSSSSSS…” Jesus this kid I swear.

The sky is wide and bright. The stars meet us like a comforting hug. We lay the blanket down together and smooth it out. He puts down a few tealight candles to…set the mood? God, I love him. We sit down and get cozy together. Both sets of eyes widen to the sight of a billion stars. I jump a little to his hand caressing mine. Gosh, they’re so soft and warm. Fuck. He nuzzles into my neck and I kiss his curly head of hair. If I could freeze a moment, It’d be this one. 

“This is nice. Let’s lay here until sunrise.” He says the thought that was spinning in my mind. 

My eyes flutter a bit to his low humming. He’s humming a song I’ve never heard before. I’m too tired to figure it out, so I close my eyes…

“Morning sleepyhead,” I wake up to the softest whisper, “Look at how pretty the sky is.” To this, I open my eyes. The sky is vast and blended with all the orange, yellow, and pink one could ever imagine. I gasp a little and he giggles. 

We walk to the top of the hill, holding hands. It’s so beautiful. I glance around and just look. He does the same. When the sky turns a bright blue hue, we walk back home and change our clothes. 

“Hike Time?” I ask curiously. 

“Of course! Get dressed and I’ll bring the snacks.” He skips off into the kitchen.

The morning air is a bit frosty but it bursts with excitement. As I walk outside, I’m greeted by a tall boy with long socks, a Green Bay Packers beanie, and a fanny pack stuffed with granola bars. 

“Cute look,” I laugh, “I brought water by the way.”

“Don’t mock my comfort, Louis, ouch. But thank you we do need water.” I roll my eyes and he nudges me as we approach the path. 

The trees are tall...like...very tall. I’m quite mesmerized by how many there are as well. We advance on our journey while holding hands. Leaves and sticks crunch under our toes and we stop upon a small stream. 

“Look, Louis! It’s so clear. I can even see my reflection.” Harry is now crouching over the small pool.

“I want to see.” I toddle over and crouch as well. He’s right. Our faces are perfectly reflected. His dimples move with the slight waves. I couldn’t love him more.

As we continue, he glances down at his phone. I stop walking. He looks up with teary eyes. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was…” His voice trails off a bit and he inhales, "My flight leaves in twenty hours.” I close my eyes for a minute and think. 

“Alright Mister Styles, what’s next on our agenda?” He looks up at me with his teary eyes and fiddles for his list.

“Okay um...uh… oh okay. Now we must go a little deeper and we’ll find a surprise.” I furrow my brows a bit, what could he be planning?

As we walk, there is a sound that continues to become louder. As we near it, I realize what it is. A small and intimate waterfall greets us. Harry begins to run towards it. I follow close behind. 

“Now I know this isn’t quite rain but there’s no rain in the forecast so I had to improvise.” He could not be more perfect. I can’t help but wonder how he planned this but I don’t want to ruin the magic.

There is a small body of water under it that is meant for swimming. So naturally, we take our shirts off and hop in. 

Hours pass but we don’t realize. We sit on a rock and dry off. The heat from the sun warms us right up. He takes out his phone and we both think to ourselves; Sixteen Hours. He hums the song again. I look at him weirdly. 

“Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“What song is that?”  
“You’ll see.”

Okay, what the fuck does that mean?

When we dry, he takes my hand. I learned that it’s best to let everything be a surprise rather than ask a ton of questions. We walk together and end up back home. 

“What now?” 

“Oh, oops, sorry I have to pee real quick.” He blushes and runs into the house. 

As I wait for him, I get a perfect idea. I grab my phone and shuffle a classical music playlist. It’s weird, I know. But when he comes back outside, he smiles. 

“Fancy going ballroom dancing?” I say while approaching him.

He gasps and replies with, “I say we should old chap...away to it now?” I could cry.

We dance in the driveway for a bit. Just two hearts beating together. We sway with the song and find the beat. I could stay here forever…

Ding!

Harry’s phone has other plans. I take a deep breath.

“Oh, it’s just my mum reminding me that I have thirteen hours left…” He looks down at his shoes and continues, “I don’t know why I thought we could do everything in a day and a half.”

We stand there for a minute until he gasps.

“Hey, Lou…?”  
“Yes Haz…?”  
“Remember that song I was humming?” I nod and he goes on to say, “Well, I have something to show you.” 

He leads me into the living room where he picks up his guitar. I take a seat and observe his movements. He’s shaking a bit and his cheeks are all flushed. He begins to strum the melody that he was humming earlier.

“Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home.”

He stops strumming and looks up. 

“Louis...you’re my home, okay?” He pauses to stop his tears, “No matter how far I go, I’ll always have you to come back to.”

I begin to cry. So does he. I grab his face and kiss him. Our lips unite tenderly and his hands hold me so gently. We continue to kiss and cry and hug. I never want to let go.

I really wish I could freeze moments, but they always seem to end.


End file.
